Gin Mustang
Gin Mustang is a fighter mage of the Griffin Wing Guild. LIke the two other members of the Griffin Wing Guild, Gin is a fighter. Just the same as Tsutisumi and Rose he fights in a tournament called ROC . Currently his record his 10-1-0. Appearance Gin is a guy with average height and above average looks. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. From going to the gym a lot he is a very muscular person. From what most people who see him his looks are said to be uncomparable to any other guy do to his handsomeness. Gin is a person that wears normal looking clothes. Underneath his jacket he has a strap that carries his two guns with him Personality Gin acts like a kid. Always, he would start making jokes to make people laugh or just having a good time, From what most people said he is suppose to be very loving person and also have a side with some intellectual showing. His fellow guildmates said that he is very clumsy but when the time comes he is very relaiable. History Gin at the age of 12 had enter Robert's gym. Like the rest of them they are all the same age when they entered. From the very first day Gin had met the person he looks up to the most Rose Kuchiki. He turns out that him and Rose has a very special bond with one another. For the past 2 years of his like he had become one of Roberts fighters, His record in ROC is 10-1-0. Even though the record is not perfect it is still very good, The only reason for one of his lost was due to having a 103 fever and was still fighting. The opponent he lost to uses takeover magic and was able to use a power takeover to win. Magic and Abilites Immense Agility:A trained mage being taught in the art of Muay Thai he posses very high agility. Almost fighting hand to hand without ever losing balance. Even while dodging his agility level his quick like lightning, To Gin dodging attacks are very easy to do. Whenever fighting while other people watch they think that to evade others attack is very easy can be done at all times. With Gin moving that smoothly he clearly has immense agility. Immense Balance: As one of his two martial arts style he also studied judo. Judo is a martial art style that allows you to creat your balancing becoming a lot better. Immense Magic Power: Gin posses a great amount of magical power. He is one of the very few people in the magic world that can form a magical aura around his body whenever he releases his full power. A testament to his great amount of magic power is that when he uses magic spells that require an enormous amount of magic that normal mages would faint from doing he still seems normal without a sign of tiredness. Mental Capabilities:If asked around many people said that fighting is not just all physical. The main part is mentally. Through years of training Gin has trained his mind to stay calm and relax through hard conditions. Therefore he has mental capabilites of a mage. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Being a mage that is both trained in magic and martial arts Gin posses skills with hand to hand combat. A testament to his power is that his first three fights in ROC he beat them without using any magic at all. Also, according to Rob his muay thai is considered flawless and invincible. Keen Intellect: Aside from his great powers phycially is is considered a bright young man. Gin is known to be one of the brightest of his generation. *'Knowledge': Gin, one of the very few people that knows a little bit of every kind of magic in the world. Whenever he enters battle and people uses a weird kind of magic he knows exactly what it is and can defend against the magic. Magic absorbtion magic: This magic is a caster type that allows Gin to absorb the magic in the air and the magic that is not being used in his opponents. Using this type of magic Gin has almost an infinite suppky of magic to use at his will. From taking the magic that is not his he can form the magic into anything he wants. This magic also has the ability to work like something itis suppoe to be modeled off of. *'Magic Bow and Arrows': This is a spell that allows Gin to make a set of bow and arrows. The arrows limit capacity is how much Gin can produce to make them. When this spell is used it is more like a distance stype fight. When Gin makes the arrow he can increase the size of the arrow and the sharpness of the arrow. Opponents said that when these arrows hit you its been like you were hit by ten real arrows in one spot. *'Magic Sword': This is a spell that allows Gin to make how many swords he desire to take make at a time to aid him in close combat stye. The swords are said to be just as hard as the grade A swords that been created by blacksmiths of ancient times. *'Magic Gun': This a spell that allows Gin to make bullets for the guns that he carries around. The guns can produce bullets form from magic and can be fired rapidly. The bullets that are shot from the gun will not pierce you unless wanted to, but will create a power smash to your body. *'Magic Stream': Uryu_frist_seen_using_his_powers.jpg|Magic Bow and Arrows 190px-Cerometralleta.jpg|Magic Gun Bullets Magic Sphere Bomb.jpg|Magic Sphere Bomb This spell allows Gin to make streams of magic and control it moving very smoothly to attack his opponents. *'Magic Gauntlets': This spell allows Gin to make gauntlets from magic that is absorbed. The gauntlets is Gin hardest magic spell, said to be able to destroy everything it touches, *'Magic Sphere Bomb': This is a spell that allows Gin to form his magic into a spherical ball. The ball is usually made from the palm of his hands and is used to hit opponents from a close range attack. The size of the ball can vary according to Gin.